


Double, Double, Toil and Trouble (Daichi burns as Suga bubbles)

by Crollalanza



Series: A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, haikyuu hogwarts au, sorting is a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning for his Seventh Year at Hogwarts, Sugawara Koushi has one aim - to lead his team to victory on the Quidditch Pitch. </p><p>Well, that's what he tells his star Chaser and best friend, Hajime. </p><p>As long as he doesn't let himself get distracted by the new Gryffindor Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double, Double, Toil and Trouble (Daichi burns as Suga bubbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorting is a nightmare. I had very firm ideas, which changed and mutated multiple times as I read other people's theories. In the end, I've decided that Sugawara Koushi was the longest ever hatstall in existence, as the Hat tried to decide between three Houses. In the end, I've gone with my gut, his speech to his sensei, and possibly my own bias.
> 
> Hajime's another matter, and is mainly there for story purposes, but ... he kinda fits there, too. 
> 
> OH! And one other thing. Because the UK/Hogwarts school year starts in September, Suga, Hajime and Tooru are the year above Daichi et al.

The train was crowded, but somehow Suga had managed to find a carriage to himself. He’d chosen it because he wanted to be alone, or at least he wanted someone to find him alone.

It was just a shame the person currently sliding the carriage door open wasn’t exactly who he hoped to see, even if it was his best friend.

“Finished consorting with the enemy, Hajime?” Suga teased.

“Huh?”

“I saw you sneaking into that carriage, and just as I was about to follow, I saw someone else enter.”

“You did, did you?” Hajime sat heavily in his seat and met Suga’s eyes.

“Mmm, it looked very much like the Head Boy,” Suga replied, and stretching out his leg, he poked Hajime with his foot. “Made up, have you?”

Grunting something that sounded like a ‘yes’, Hajime couldn’t stop a small smile rippling across his face. It had the effect of lightening his expression, making him look far more approachable, like a warm day in autumn, and not the grey squall that happened when he scowled.

“You are not to let him distract you this year,” Suga warned. “We’re playing to win.”

“Don’t I know it,” Hajime muttered. “You had us practising all over the summer holidays.  I don’t know what’s got into you these days.”

“I’m sick of being known as Fallen Champions,” Suga complained. “Clawless badgers, that was the last insult levelled at us.”

Hajime sighed. “Yeah, I know, it gets to me, too. Still, we’re stronger than we ever have been, and we’ll win this year, okay?” Then he leant forwards, and lowered his voice. “Actually, Oikawa’s appointment as Head Boy has been ... useful.”

“What do you mean?” Suga asked, drawn by the interest in Hajime’s face.

“Gryffindor have a new Captain,” Hajime replied.

That was news! “Why? What’s happened to Nakashima?”

“He’s been signed by the Tornadoes,” Hajime whispered, “so has decided not to stay at Hogwarts for year seven, so ...”

Suga gaped. “Who? There’s no one in that seventh year that’s comparable.”

“Yup. They’ve gone for a sixth year.” Hajime grinned again. “Want to know who?”

“Of course I do!” He ran through the options in his mind, wondering whether they’d go for their loudest player, who fired them all up, the scariest, always spoiling for a fight, or the one that kept them calm. _No, he’d have told me about that, surely,_ he thought, fretting. “Tell me, Hajime, or I’m dropping you from our opening match.”

Snorting, because Hajime knew full well that Suga would never drop his star Chaser, he settled back on the seat. “I can’t say anything. Oikawa swore me to secrecy.”

“Bollocks.”

“It’s true!”

“I’ll hex it out of you!”

“Then as a Prefect, I’ll have to deduct points,” Hajime argued. “Don’t want to be in negative numbers before we even start the year, do we?”

Just then, a very loud group of Gryffindors bowled past their carriage, Suga looked up and caught a pair of dark eyes watching him, so he smiled, pleased when their owner smiled back then blushed and looked away.

“We’re doomed,” Hajime intoned, watching the exchange.

“What do you mean?”

“Sawamura Daichi is the new Gryffindor captain,” he explained. “And you can’t keep your eyes off him.”

***

The owl landed with a flump on the windowsill of his dormitory, then pecked at the pane with its beak.  Daichi raised his eyebrows at the impatience of the small white scops, but hurried to let it in all the same. Only Asahi was in the room, Bokuto and Kamasaki having already earned a detention barely an hour after after stepping off the train, and he was profoundly grateful for that because Asahi wouldn’t question him.

_‘I hear congratulations are in order, Captain.’_

He winced at the words, the faint rebuke hitting him harder than a Howler. But ... well ... the first opportunity he’d had to tell Suga was on the train, and that was no opportunity at all, given both were surrounded by their friends.

He was about to reply, to send an apology, when he noticed some more words on the other side of the parchment.

_‘Usual place, usual time. I guess you don’t need me to give you the password.’_

Another rebuke, but he guessed he deserved that. And usual time was ten minutes away.

“I’m going out,” he told Asahi, not bothering to explain. “Try and stop Bokuto mucking up my stuff, will you?”

“M-me?” Asahi gaped. “He won’t listen to anything I say.”

“Tell him I’ll drop him if anything’s out of place.” He grinned at his hapless Chaser. “Merlin, it’s good knowing I have that power now.”

Slipping out of Gryffindor Tower without anyone seeing him was impossible. For one thing, Nishinoya and Tanaka were on his case as soon as he appeared, asking him about tryouts. But quelling them with a look, he at least managed to duck out before Hinata realised he was there and pestered him with a thousand questions.

He thundered down the stairs, stopping at the fifth floor, then bowled along the corridor until at last he stood in front of fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Unusually for him, he hesitated before uttering the password because what if Suga was still annoyed or worse still hurt at his apparent thoughtlessness?

“Galactic Bath Bomb!” he said finally, holding his breath until the door swung open.

He was hit by the smell of citrus, and steam making it impossible for him to see further inside the bathroom than a few steps. But he could hear the taps running and then a voice.

“You decided to turn up then?”

“Don’t sulk,” Daichi retorted. “Komi is a very cute owl, but he took his time getting to me.”

“Ah ...okay.”  There was a splash as if Suga was turning over in the water, and as he stepped closer to the bath, he could see him floating on the surface, covered in bubbles. “Are you getting in?”

“That depends,” Daichi said warily.

“On what?”

“Whether you’re about to hex me for not telling you my news.”

“My wand is on the side on top of my clothes,” Suga said calmly, adding with a slight lilt, “ _all_ my clothes.”

He didn’t need a further invitation, stripping where he stood. The steam cleared, and looking up he saw Suga clearly for the first time since the train, propped on the steps of the bath, his chest exposed as the water lapped at him.

But before he stepped in, Daichi stared down at Suga, and gnawed his lower lip. “I am sorry. I should have told you.”

“Can’t deny I’m not ... um ... hurt,” Suga replied. He sighed and hunched his knees up to his chest, suddenly looking far more vulnerable than he usually did. “Was there a particular reason?”

“Lack of opportunity,” Daichi muttered. He dipped his foot in the water, testing the heat because Suga usually liked it hot, but today it was pleasantly warm.  “I don’t have an owl, and ... uh ... I could hardly send you a letter could I? Not where you were.”

“Muggle post still gets through to pure-blood residences,” Suga said, a touch primly. He shifted along the steps, unfurled his legs and stared up at Daichi. “Or was it who I was staying with that pissed you off?”

“Slytherin,” he mumbled.

“Tooru, you mean?” Suga replied. “Yes, he is. Has it really taken you six years to realise?”

“You know what I mean?”

“I know you’re prejudiced.”

“It’s not prejudice!” Daichi exclaimed, acutely conscious that being naked wasn’t exactly helping him debate the issue, especially as the bubbles surrounding Suga were starting to pop.

“You’re a Gryffindor. You naturally think you’re the better house.”

“No... NO, it’s not that!”

“Really?” Suga grinned at him, his tongue poking through his teeth, and he reached out to Daichi.  “Your confidence is one of the things I like about you.”

Feeling a blush (Suga’s smile directed on him always had that effect) Daichi shuffled to the edge of the bath. He accepted Suga’s hand, and slid into the water, relaxing completely when Suga’s hands began to massage away the knots he hadn’t realised were in his shoulders.

“So ... what is it about Slytherins, or Oikawa you don’t like, Daichi?” Suga whispered before kissing his neck.

“They wind me up,” he mumbled. “Get under my skin. Kuroo’s the worst.”

“Oh!”  Pressing his lips to Daichi’s skin, Suga gave him a quick nip, then licked his earlobe. “I thought I got under your skin.”

Daichi squirmed as Suga slid his legs around him, smoothing his hands to the front of Daichi’s chest, and the mood he’d felt about to envelop him, lifted like the steam, clearing his view.

“You _do_ ,” he muttered, “but in the best way.”

“Good.”

The caress stopped, but Daichi felt Suga’s cheek on his shoulder. He turned his head, dropping a kiss on his nose.

“You really were the first person I wanted to tell. You know that? Mum’s not interested at all.”

“I suppose I do,” Suga replied. “Anyway ... let’s forget about that. I do know now, so ... why aren’t we celebrating?”

“Good question,” Daichi said, and sliding around, he spanned his hands around Suga’s waist, drawing him onto his lap. And then he began his preliminary kiss, one he’d missed for so long because meeting up during the summer holidays had been thwarted by the difference in their worlds. One snatched meeting in Diagon Alley, had done little to assuage the need inside him, a need exacerbated by the knowledge that Suga had spent the final two weeks of his holiday with his fellow seventh years at Oikawa’s house.

Suga’s lips were warm and just as soft as Daichi remembered. He parted them with his tongue, taking time to suck on Suga’s lower lip, something he recalled sent Suga crazy with desire. Familiarity flooded back to him, Suga pressing into him, his hands slipping downwards, flirting with the tip of his cock, before sliding behind, letting his fingernails graze up and down Daichi’s spine.

“Fuck, I missed this,” he rasped. “I missed _you_ so much.”

“Me, too. Thank Merlin we’re back at Hogwarts. So much easier to sneak around,” murmured Suga.

“Mmm, wish we didn’t have to.”

“Only four more months,” Suga replied. “That’s one term and the Christmas holidays. Thirteen weeks. And then...”

“I’m of age, yeah. I’m so going to enjoy that birthday,” Daichi whispered. He closed his eyes, luxuriating in the feel of Suga’s body slippy with bath oil, tangy with the scent of lemons and the softer fragrance of apples and sunshine. Tantalisingly Suga. “Can’t wait.”

Suga pulled back a little. “We don’t play each other until February, though, so maybe ...”

“You don’t want your House knowing about us.” The water felt colder, his mood darkening because maybe this was another litany of excuses. That the two weeks with his peers had shown Suga just what he should be aspiring to.

“Hmm, they can’t accuse either of us of bias or distraction if they don’t know, can they?” Suga replied. He was still smiling, his eyes fond, as if he didn’t understand Daichi’s heart was tearing at him. “Last year, we lost against Slytherin because Oikawa played up outrageously to Hajime. I’ve not forgiven either of them for that.”

“Is that all it is?” Daichi muttered, hating himself for having to ask.

Laughing, Suga pecked him on the nose. “Of course. Well, that and I quite like the sneaking around. Adds some ... uh ... spice.”

“Getting your kicks from the secrecy, yeah?” Daichi raised his eyebrows, but his mouth twitched into a smile. “That sounds very Slytherin. Next you’ll be seducing me so I’ll spill the secrets of my team, Koushi?”

He waited for the punch, but it didn’t come. Instead, Suga tipped back his head and laughed. “If I were a Slytherin, I’d promise you sexual favours hoping to distract you, then renege on the deal.”

“Which I would NOT agree to anyway,” Daichi protested hotly. But feeling Suga’s fingers curl around his cock, he suddenly wasn’t so sure.

“Then it’s a good job I’m a Hufflepuff because ...” He dropped lower, tracing a path down Daichi’s torso with his tongue. “We always keep our promises, and don’t ask for _much_ in return.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 'thatrussiankid' on tumblr for my 3k follower ficlet challenge - Thank You!


End file.
